


goodbye to a memory

by DragonhoardsFriends



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonhoardsFriends/pseuds/DragonhoardsFriends
Summary: Logan knows he isn't needed around. So he leaves. He writes a final goodbye to the others.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone
Kudos: 37





	goodbye to a memory

**Author's Note:**

> I may have cried a little writing this- I'm sorry Logan 

To whomever it may concern,

As you probably haven’t figured out yet since you never seem to pay any mind to me, I left. I have been slowly backing out of problem solving and videos. You never seemed to pay any mind, nor did any of you notice. Not that it matters ~~ , as I have no emotions ~~ .

I won’t  ~~ and can’t ~~ leave fully as Thomas needs his Logic. However, my physical presence has been very clearly not needed for some time. Even more so now that you have Janus.

I thought I might as well write a letter if any of you decided to come to check on me. Though as I plan on leaving it in my room it will likely be gone once my room vanishes.  ~~ It hurts a little to think about how my library will go as well. ~~ I don’t think any of you will see this letter, let alone read it. Regardless there will be a copy in the Imagination. Likely in the cottage Remus and Roman made me.

I know no one will miss me, I thought a final goodbye would be appropriate however. 

Patton, I know you will be better to both Janus and Remus.  ~~ I believe in you. ~~ You have proven this time and time again.

Roman, it will be okay. Virgil is there for you and Patton has always been on your side.

Virgil, continue those movie nights with Roman and Patton this time. I believe we were halfway through Ouran Highschool Host Club? They will enjoy it too I’m sure.

Janus,  ~~ please protect them and take over my spot. ~~ I know you will do very well in watching over Thomas and your fellow sides. Though do take note of everyone’s little niches. Patton doesn’t do very good with bigger pictures, he likes to focus on the here and now. You will have to do that for him. Virgil focuses too much on the little things, try to distract him with My Chemical Romance and rom-coms. Roman focuses on their failures far too much for his own good. Action movies are the best to remedy his fears. I’m not sure of Remus’s but I’m sure you will be able to pick up on them if you haven’t already.

Remus, be nicer to your brother. I know you mean well but he doesn’t think in the same similes as you do. 

Best wishes to all of you,

Logan.


End file.
